theheightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Backstage
Backstage is the first episode of Season One. Synopsis As the second week of the school year comes to a close, the Musical Theatre department announces the start of production for their upcoming musical, West Side Story. As Bonnie, Ronan, and Carol scramble to find audition songs, Susanna debates whether or not to get involved after having a revelation regarding her crush on a lifelong friend. Mark offers to help Bailey study for a class she is already in danger of failing and end up kissing, the pair barely talking the following day. Teddy begins to question his sexuality after realizing he may have feelings for one of his teammates. Plot * Miles, the school's Show Choir director, announces their upcoming production of West Side Story in the lunch room and hands out flyers to interested students. Bonnie takes one and turns to Susanna for advice on what to do. Susanna encourages her to audition and offers to help her pick out a song. Bonnie thanks her by kissing her on the cheek and leaves for class, leaving Susanna unsure of how to feel. After school, they meet up and walk to their house together. When they arrive, they immediately begin to exchange song titles until Bonnie grasps just how nervous she is for the audition and starts to dwell on whether or not she is good enough. Susanna hugs her after noticing her tears and comforts her. She assures Bonnie that she is the strongest and most talented person she knows and is sure of it considering the decade they've been best friends. When they pull back, they stop while their faces are still close and look into each other's eyes. Bonnie ends the moment by laughing and moving back to her original spot on the bed. Susanna forces herself to stay calm throughout the rest of their hangout, relieved when Bonnie tells her she has to leave. She then enters the bathroom and washes her face full of sweat, unable to believe that she is still not over her. The next day during lunch time, Bonnie suggests Susanna take part in the musical making props and creating the sets, but Susanna refuses and exits the cafeteria without explanation. Instead of trying to get it out of her, Bonnie decides to stay out of her way and wait until she's ready to tell her. * For the very first time in his life, Teddy fails an exam. He is so upset that he requests to leave school for the rest of the day and sends a text message to him and his teammates' group chat, excusing himself from practice. Home alone while his parents are still at work, he hears a knock on his front door. He looks outside to see Jake and though he is surprised, he lets him inside. Jake expresses his sympathy over Teddy failing his exam considering how much he's bragged about his lifelong streak of high assignment scores. He later shares that he simply wanted to check in on him and offered to help him go over his notes in case his teacher allowed him to retake the exam after hanging out. They soon find themselves in Teddy's bedroom as they study together on separate ends of his bed. Halfway through their study session, Jake stops and gives him a random pep talk. They look into each other's eyes the entire time, triggering something in Teddy. He turns away before he catches on and suggests they continue studying after thanking him for his kind words. * Carol sneaks into the large studio located in the school's basement to prepare for her audition, but her practice session doesn't last long. Bonnie walks in on her and laughs, causing her to stop in her tracks. Before asking about her laughter, she begs her not to report her to the principal for trespassing a closed area. Bonnie assures her that she is in the clear because she was there to do the same as her and adds that she got lucky before turning back for the door. Carol stops her and confesses that she feels unliked by her. Bonnie laughs harder than the first time and approaches her. She confirms that she does indeed like her and would become her friend if only they weren't each other's competition. Confused, Carol asks her to elaborate on how they are competition and Bonnie responds by bringing up the musical. She had asked Miles to view the sign-up sheet and discovered they were both in line to audition for Maria. She also mentions the reality of show business and though they're young, she wants to start early. She then leaves without saying another word. Carol exits shortly after once she realizes she's no match for Bonnie. * Mark is walking down the hallway when he accidentally bumps into Bailey, causing her cupcakes to fall to the ground. Mark feels horrible and immediately jumps in front of her and cleans up the entire mess. Bailey thanks him with a kiss on the cheek and asks if he'd like anything in return. He nods and asks if he can take her out on a date, but she quickly refuses and as she is aware of his love for science, she suggests he helps her study for her upcoming exam. Mark sees this as the perfect opportunity to get closer to her and agrees. They meet up at Bailey's house that weekend where he assists her in rewriting her notes. Two hours in, Bailey expresses how tired she is and so they stop studying and decided to hang out before Mark leaves. They begin discussing the musical and how funny it is to see Bonnie, Ronan, and Carol, but especially Bonnie, so worked up about the school's upcoming musical. The topic of conversation soon switches to relationships, leading up to the moment when Mark says he wouldn't have a problem dating her. Bailey isn't aware that he is being serious and laughs out loud, immediately stopping once she notices the serious look on her face. He stares at her for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing her. She doesn't fight it until the kiss begins to last too long and advises he goes home before she starts freaking out. Mark takes her order and tells her he likes her before leaving. Bailey rushes back to her room and nearly has a meltdown as she pictures how her parents would react if they were to find out she had feelings for a black guy. The next day at school, they spot each other from across the cafeteria, but don't bother speaking. * Ronan realizes him and Nate haven't had any quality time to spend together in months and decides to plan a special activity. That afternoon after arriving from school, he advises him that he will be making dinner for two later in the evening. Nate loves the idea and asks if he can bring a guest, Ronan discreetly yet surely letting him down within seconds. He clarifies that he wants the dinner to be between the two of them before going to his bedroom. Ronan feels he got his point across until dinner time comes and he hears the doorbell ring. Nate rushes to get to the door before him and opens it to reveal a woman unfamiliar to Ronan. He quickly learns that her name is Maria and that she is dating his father. After greeting and helping her settle down, he pulls Nate aside and repeats a few words from their previous conversation. Nate apologizes and leaves to go make Maria feel welcome. Ronan purposely makes the dinner awkward by barely speaking in the hopes of letting his father know that he is uncomfortable, but his plan fails. After she leaves, Nate sits him down and asks if he is up for hanging out with her again, this time in a more formal fashion. Ronan makes it clear that he never wants to see Maria again and that no one will ever replace his mother. Nate leaves his bedroom without saying a word as he doesn't want to argue. * The first day of auditions for West Side Story roll around a week after Miles' big announcement and Bonnie, Ronan, and Carol could not be more excited. Carol sneaks back down into the studio and spends the last ten minutes before her audition rehearsing the choreography she had recently incorporated into her routine. Within the next hour, she is done with her audition and grows confident after Miles names her performance the best yet. Across the auditorium, Bonnie is looking over her violin sheet right before she goes on. She specifically requested to go after everyone because of the many advantages of being the last person to go on. Right before she steps out, Susanna surprises her with flowers. Taken back, Bonnie is speechless for a few seconds. Susanna hands her the sweet gift and apologizes for acting like they weren't friends for a few days. She accepts her apology and kisses her cheek as a thank you for being a great companion. Susanna gives Bonnie one last pep talk and tells her that just like every student who has played lead in a Brooklyn High School of the Arts production and gone off to sing on Broadway, she is going to excel and end up just like them. When the time comes, they exchange a long hug as Susanna has to leave for class. Bonnie then walks onto the stage and introduces herself to Miles. She begins her violin-style rendition of America and sails smoothly until the bridge of the song. She realizes that she can't remember the last of her sheet and abruptly stops singing. She asks for a second chance, but Miles refuses to give her one and even brings up the time she told him she couldn't wait to experience the reality of the show business industry, one of the many realities being given no second chances. The camera then cuts to a closeup of Bonnie's teary eyed face before fading to black, marking the episode's end.Category:Season One